battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Flettner
The Flettner Fl 282 was an improved version of the Fl 265, both created by German autogyro and helicopter manufacturer Flettner. The Fl 282 was considered to be the world's first produced helicopter. Originally designed for reconnaissance and transporting items between ships for the Kreigsmarine, the Luftwaffe became interested in adapting the Flettner Fl 282 for usage on the battlefield. A rear position was added for an observer at the request of the Luftwaffe and proved to be a very useful artillery spotting aircraft. Due to its great handling in rough weather and its capabilities on the battlefield, the German government ordered 1,000 Flettner Fl 282's to be built. However, only 24 were made before the factory producing them was obliterated by Allied bombing. A majority of remaining helicopters ended up being formally adopted into observation units or into Germany's only operational helicopter squadron. Most aircraft were lost to Soviet fighter planes or anti-aircraft fire, but a few were captured by Allied forces. Out of the 3 that were captured, only one partially-built Flettner Fl 282 exist to this day. The Flettner appears in Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield V. A stylized Flettner appears in Battlefield Heroes as the National Helicopter. Battlefield 1942 The Flettner is a German helicopter prototype featured in the Secret Weapons of WWII expansion. It appears on the multiplayer map, Raid on Agheila and is located on an airfield on the north of the map. There are exactly 2 Flettners, both on 2 individual helipads. It has two weapons, a machine gun mounted on front, and a rocket launcher. Compared to helicopters in future series, the Flettner is very unstable and is therefore very difficult to handle, often spinning out of control. Rocket launcher is itself very difficult to control, and it can often lead to missed shot. It can be highly effective against Jetpacks. Due to its slow speed, AA guns can also be a great threat. Battlefield Heroes The National Helicopter is a vehicle featured in Battlefield Heroes for the National Army. It was introduced in the Steampunk Heroes update and is the equivalent of the Royal Helicopter. The vehicle features a fast firing machine gun that is effective against enemy infantry and vehicles. The vehicle has relatively weak armor and a slow flying speed, making it an easy target for enemy players. Additionally, the National Helicopter's cockpit is less protected than the Royal Helicopter. Gallery Bfh national helicopter screenshot 1.png|National Helicopters. Bfh helicopters screenshot 1.png|Helicopter combat over Victory Village. Bfh helicopters screenshot 2.png|Helicopter combat over Victory Village. Battlefield V The FI 282 Kolibri (S), also named as the Prototype Helicopter, is a transport helicopter featured in Battlefield V. It was first revealed in the Battlefield V — Official Firestorm Reveal Trailer (Battle Royale). Only available in the Firestorm gamemode, it allows up to four players to ride in it at the same time, with one pilot and three passengers. Gallery BFV Flettner 1.png BFV Flettner 2.png BFV Flettner 3.png BFV Flettner 4.jpg|Ground view BFV Flettner 5.jpg|Top view Trivia Battlefield 1942 *The Flettner lacks the ability to fire rockets which are featured under the front wheel. Battlefield Heroes *The Helicopters were ideas created in the WWII items contest, the FI 282 and the R-4's original idea and concept artwork was done by player Czruno. *Due to a glitch at time of posting, the helicopters will occasionally give out Road Kills and Tank Smashes after machine gun kills which do not involve any physical contact between the helicopter and the player. Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Helicopters Category:Light Helicopters Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Heroes